Chrisco's Killers
Chrisco's Killers is a professional hockey team based out of Water Valley, Alberta, Canada. They are members of the Tier 1 league of the GHL. Wealthy Owner and General Manager Chris Kay is famous for enticing players with large amounts of farm land, custom built homes, a private school for families of the players and many other first class bonuses. However, players who "under perform" mysteriously wind up as missing persons. Killers Championship History Tier 5 - Championship (36-0-1-0) - Year 1 - Season 13 Tier 4 - Championship (36-2-0-0) - Year 3 - Season 15 Tier 3 - Championship (34-2-0-2) - Year 4 - Season 16 Tier 2 - Championship (32-4-0-2) - Year 7 - Season 19 Current Season News and Notes *'Season 22 Starts! '''And the Killers have a schedule! *'Lockout season No hockey for the Killers''' fans enraged with league officials!!! *'Killers Draft Evgeniy Ivanov '''a 6'4" 228lb Russian forward with a lot of potential. It will take a few years for him to crack the deep Killers line up but could be a contributing 3rd liner for a long time *'Killers Sweep First Round After finishing 6th in the regular season, Chrisco's Killers knocked off 3rd ranked Ice Batty in 2 straight games to advance to the semi finals *'''ANOTHER NEWCOMER! Purchased the rights to young Canadian defenseman Jordan Citino from Bellah. "The 22 year old was picked up to fill the spot left behind by Fleishaker Mascaro. He will likely jump right in a be a contributing member as a 5th or 6th Dman. Jordan should be a Killer for a long time!" said team Captain Jude Michaels in a press conference on January 22nd. *'Acquired High Potential 22 Year old Canadian Forward Porfirio Stoddart' from the Bashers in exchange for high profile and long time Killer Fleishaker Mascaro. "He has been a great leader and member of the community for a number of years and will be deeply missed in the locker room" replied Kareem Zylka earlier this morning when asked about the deal. *'Acquired high potential, 23 yr old Canadian forward Sam Obi' from the St. Louis Blues in exchange for slow developing youngster Taylor Jome. "He just wasn't improving as quickly as we would have liked, and we have several young guys who deserve a shot" stated Head Coach and Assistant GM Kareem Zylka. *'Signed Free Agent Benito Defrain', a 112 Overall Veteran power play specialist with high expectations to add some offensive punch to an injured Killers line-up. *'Re-Acquired Veli-Pekka Hitchko' from "Danger Zone" along with Morris Vasil in exchange for Eugene Douyette *'Drafted 18 yr old Darryl Hiestand' from Greenville, SC. USA Killers Uniform The Killer Dome The Killer Dome (formerly known as the Water Valley Community Center) is a 22,000 seat stadium. Because of its unique design, it is the only dome shaped stadium in the GHL. Every seat in the building has a full, unobstructed view of the action. *Seating in the "Red Sections" are priced at $225. *Seating in the "Blue Sections" are priced at $185. *Seating in the "Black Sections" are priced at $10. Because of owner Chris Kay's humble beginnings growing up in a poor family, he understands the impact professional sporting events can have on children of poor families. For this reason he has always insisted (despite advisor criticism) that upper level seating never rise above $10. This encourages all members of the community to attend Killers games. To further the impact on the community, all Killers players are available to media and fans for a minimum of 45 minutes following every home game. =Team Roster = Current Roster With Season 21 Stats As of April 2010 Past Season Records Players All Time Stats Killers Record Book Killers Merchandise Jerseys Order your Killers uniform today! All players available except the ones that suck! Other Available Merchandise Category:Teams Category:Canadian GHL Teams Category:Tier 2 Teams